Novo
WARNING: THIS PROFILE DOES TOUCH THE SUBJECT OF SUICIDE AT ONE POINT AND ALSO NOVO BELIEVES IN THINGS THAT ARE OFFENSIVE AND I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I DO NOT THINK THAT ANYTHING OFFENSIVE THAT THIS CHARACTER BELIEVES IN IS RIGHT. Summary Novo is the main antagonist of the Faintree spin-off hat I won't give out the name of right now ;). His biological parents and family are unknown. But he was found in a radioactive war destroyed city by two robots. The robots names were TMT and 2232001. Besides happiness, they expressed no emotions whatsoever (I can imagine them being like the ponies in MLP Season 5 "The Cutie Map"). They shielded Nova from the real world by not letting him talk to other people and only letting him go outside in his garden or anywhere in the universe where there are no people. Why they did this is because they didn't want Nova to be corrupted by the "evil" that they considered to be "diversity". They are against the fact that everyone is different and they believe that everyone should be the same because they believe the entire universe's population is only divided to hate on each other. So at one stage, they tried to turn Novo into a robot by backing up his memories and putting it into the hard drive of another robot they created that looks exactly like them. Novo didn't want that to happen to him. So ever since then, he believe that people shouldn't be 100% normal. But instead, he goes by society's definition of what is "normal" and what is "weird" or "different". And now, his dream is to eliminate any kind of diversity in the universe including different species, disabilities, special needs, sexual orientation, gender identity, any minority and anyone supporting their rights because he believes that is one of the reasons why there is war and people hate on each other. It disgusts him so much that it makes him want to see those people suffer. When he tried to adapt to society after being shielded from it by his old robo parents, he tried to fit in or be as "normal" as possible. It caused him to be ignorant, small minded, intolerant and the kind of guy who makes fun of anyone society considered to be "weird". Although since this guy was stuck in a house for most of his life and not being able to explore the rest of the universe. He does enjoy exploring, seeing new places and having new experiences with anything. At the end of the spin-off. He ended up killing himself. But Peppy summoned Exterminatore, told her to ask The Author to make Peppy go back in time and stop Novo from committing suicide. So after that, instead of being a bigot. He just feel unconformable around diverse people and feels quite shy around them. However, Peppy made him realize that he can't be open about it because otherwise he will hurt their feelings. He is also seeing a therapist so that he can try to get this all cured and try to learn how to support one another of their diversity. But the evil Novo that he used to be, his horrible haunting upbringing and anything that reminds him of it causes him to suffer through trauma, flashbacks and nightmares that make him too scared to do anything. He often get jealous of children who aren't having difficult childhoods due to theirs being happy and easy while his weren't. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, 9-B with Minions | Low 7-B, 9-B with Minions Name: '''Novo '''Origin: Faintree (2018) (Spin Off) Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''32 '''Classification: '''Unknown species. '''Powers and Abilities: 'Resurrection, Reincarnation, Immortality (Type 4), Precognition, Electricity Manipulation, All of his attacks deal extra damage against shyrinite and takes less damage from shyrinite attacks, Power Nullification, Possession (Only works against Exterminatore),Absorption, Statistics Amplification, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Healing, Summoning, Homing Attack, Soul Manipulation, BFR, Forcefield Creation, His minions have Energy Manipulation and Flight '''Attack Potency: Small City Level (One of his attacks are capable of this.) Speed: Hypersonic (Able to keep up with everybody else on the battlefield after they "changed the future".) Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: Small City Class Durability: Small City Level Stamina: Average, Infinite with Robot Minions due to them being robots. Range: Standard Melee range with his physical attacks. At least a hundred metres with his ranged attacks and Minions. One attack he causes by stomping his paws on the ground having five miles of range. Multiversal with Reincarnation Standard Equipment: 'Robot Minions and his Glass Eye. 'Intelligence: He is capable of crafting designs of entire fully functioning and operating robots. He managed to find the 2nd Goddess Eyes spell which was hidden by The Author who claims to have "all knowledge" of the universe and almost everything inside of it. With his glass eye, he tries to do whatever it takes to take down the opponent as quickly as possible. But if he can't use it, he will first activate neutralize nullify which the effects will last throughout the entire battle, summon a forcefield surrounding him while he stands on the ground and a hundred minions appearing out of a portal above him with his thoughts. If Novo's opponents have taken down the minions then he will take them on himself. If his opponents are anywhere near him, he will use his physical attacks. If they're far away, he'll use his ranged attacks. He will stomp onto the ground if either they are that faraway but still on the ground or if he is completely surrounded. Although he often uses his teleportation to dodge any attacks from the opponents, sometimes teleports behind them and surprise attacks. Weakness: '''His Robots are much weaker than he is. | Same as before but also the evil Novo that he used to be, his horrible haunting upbringing and anything that reminds him of it causes him to suffer through trauma, flashbacks and nightmares that make him too scared to do anything. '''Noteable Attacks/Techniques: * Precognition: Uses his Eye Glass to calculate the next move from his opponents, foresee it and do whatever what be done to take his opponents out as soon as possible. * Electricity Manipulation: His punches are charged with electricity. He shoots lasers out of the palms of his paws. He can form balls of electricity by spreading his arms out, causing them to appear above his opponents, lock onto them and home towards them. He is capable of stomping his paws onto the ground, the first time he performed this feat it and demolishing a whole city leaving behind nothing but ground covered in dry dirt within a ten miles radius. * Possession: Planned to use the "2nd Goddess Eyes" that is a powerful magic spell used to possess Exterminatore, gain full over her, making her bigger and stronger than ever before. However, this has been stated numerous times to have only been able to work against Exterminatore and nothing else. * Absorption and Statistics Amplification: Charges his arm with electricity, uses it to block both physical and ranged attacks. After he's done that, the damage that should've been caused to him has been absorbed and then the power of those attacks are combined with his power. There is no limit to how many times he can do this. * Regeneration (Low-Mid) and Healing: This is done automatically. However, it takes him a minute to fully heal and regenerate. * Resurrection, Reincarnation, Immortality (Type 4) and Soul Manipulation: '''Just like every character in Faintree. Everytime Novo dies, his body will disappear and reappear in just three seconds with his body being completely undamaged like nothing happened to him. However, when he dies of old age (On average her species lives up to around 80). He will be reincarnated into another life anywhere within the infinite multiverse of existence. It should also be noted that since all resurrection works the same way for all characters in Faintree and (certain characters I wont mention the name of due to Faintree (2018) spoilers) once resurrected after being one shot by a Low 2-C being. * '''Summoning: '''Summons his Robot Minions as soon as he snaps * '''Power Nullification also known as, Neutralize Nullify: '''Shuts down all of the opponents powers excluding the ones listed down below. But it does have one disadvantage. They are only nullified for a minute so Peppy will snap her fingers again once the time is up and it is even capable of working against beings who can resist nullified. This is because Gwen Yuto was immune to the Head Master's Negation Spell which was meant to not only negate all of her powers, but also stop her from being able to move at all. But (A certain character I won't mention the name of because '''again spoilers) was able to successfully use it against Gwen. * Soul Manipulation and BFR: All of his attacks force his opponents's souls to reincarnate into another life in the Multiverse after they die. It should be noted that all Neutralize Nullify's work the same way for all character who possess it which not only includes Peppy but also two Low 2-C beings (I wont mention the name of due to Faintree (2018) spoilers) so therefore it can work on this scale. These are all of the powers that it doesn't nullify. Any powers that are listed on here doesn't get nullified, while any powers that aren't listed on here gets nullified. # Resurrection # Reincarnation # Forcefield Creation # Immortality (Type 4, 1 and 7) # Death Inducement/One Hit KO. # Statistics Amplification # Didn't nullify Avelyn's Light Manipulation/Durability and Regeneration Negation. # Non-corporeal # Flight # Invisibility # Power Stealing # Regeneration (Low-Mid or above). Neutralize Nullify is not capable of nullifying Low-Mid regen so it shouldn't be able to nullify any higher levels of regen. # Life Absorption # Physical and ranged attacks that don't contain any powers that haven't been listed here. # Skills (Weapon Mastery, H2H combat, martial arts, etc..) Keys: Before Ending | After Ending Others Noteable Victories: Noteable Loses: Inconclusive matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Faintree Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Precognition Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healing Users Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users